


Electrical Storm

by TygerTyger



Series: Kink Meme Stories and General Smut [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Rain, Thunder and Lightning, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygerTyger/pseuds/TygerTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being outside in a thunderstorm has an unexpected effect on the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electrical Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write fluff and this happened. I regret nothing.

The woman the Doctor’s talking to is flirting with him. He’s become quite adept at noticing the signs recently. He’s also become quite good at flirting back; in fact he finds it almost impossible not to nowadays. The woman—Sybil—toys with her necklace. The Doctor knows this one; she’s trying to draw his attention to her breasts. So he looks at her chest and grins. Sybil strokes his forearm and the Doctor is very pleased with himself.

He glances over to where River is standing to see if she’s impressed by his newfound skill-set, but the look she’s giving him suggests that she’s not. He wants to make sure that she has fully grasped how well he has been flirting, so he nods down at Sybil’s hand on his arm and mouths, “Nice breasts,” across the room.

River’s eyes fly wide and he sees an emotion he’s all too familiar with. Rage. He swallows heavily, plucks Sybil’s hand off his arm and drops it unceremoniously, before wordlessly crossing towards his fuming wife. River’s shoulders twitch for a millisecond, then she turns and storms out. The Doctor knows that storming off is never, ever a good sign when it comes to personal relationships.

As he stalks after her he remembers just how young she is this time, not even finished her first year in Stormcage; it strikes him then that perhaps she’s jealous. It’s something he’s encountered before, but never with River. She has always been more likely to come and join in, upping the flirting-stakes until he’s close to fainting-point.

A clap of thunder sounds and rolls on for a number of seconds, and he sees River pushing out through the exit with her shoulder. He trots after her and launches himself through the door and into the night. The rain is sheeting down, and he’s instantly saturated. He squints through the torrent to see River’s shoulder, barely visible from behind a tree. Under a tree is no place to stand in a thunderstorm.

Lightening flashes, making him hop as he jogs in her direction, and is followed seconds later by its complementary clap of thunder. Her hair is soaked, hanging in streaming coils over her shoulder and down her back. He rounds the tree and he sees her—her jaw squared and seething. Her silk dress is no longer concealing any part of her body beneath as it clings deliciously to her.

The wave of desire crashes over him and he can’t control his actions; he grabs her and presses his lips to her furious mouth. He wants to possess her, and be possessed in return. He wants to prove that any jealousy she’s holding is for nothing and that she should let it wash away in the rain. But she struggles and slaps at him, and he lets go—still burning with desire but holding his control.

He looks at her, imploring, and her face drops its tension. She is staring into his eyes, losing herself there, as the rain runs in rivulets down both of their faces. A split second, a lightening strike and a simultaneous thunderclap, and she is upon him—writhing against him, her hands in his drenched hair, pulling and tugging him down and sliding her tongue across his. He pushes her back against the tree and worships her body with his hands.

Her leg hooks up around his waist. He wants so desperately to be inside her now that he is almost losing his mind. Lost or not, she reads it. She pushes her hand between them working with frenzied fingers to release him from the wet cling of his trousers. She arches her back and tilts her hips to bring him to her, and he sinks into her. Their heat threatens to boil the rain as it dances relentlessly on their bodies.

There are no thoughts of slowness or thoroughness, as his sole captivation is with reaching the point he is striving for. He fucks her with everything he has, and her cunt makes short work of him. He comes with a reckless shout that would surely have been heard across the grounds if it weren’t for the deafening clap of thunder that coincided with it.

He pulls back to palm River’s face. “The electricity in the air. It’s having a strange effect on me.” He can barely hear his own voice through the rain pelting all around.

River smiles, sliding a hand up along his neck to rest on top of his head. “Me too,” she says and then pushes him down to kneel in front of her.  The Doctor moans and then tongues her clit until she comes even more loudly than he did.


End file.
